I Don't Need Anyone
by Nellygrl
Summary: Jude gets back from Europe to meet the person she missed the most. Set in season 2, after Jude gets back from her tour.
1. From the Airport to the Woods

**Chapter 1**

Jude was on the plane back home, and she knew that nothing but drama awaited her. She had gone on a summer tour with her band SME, and it was fun. Yet, everynight she'd think. All she would do is think. Everynight was the same, either it was Tommy expressing his love for her, or it was Jamie telling her that they were only meant to be friends.

When Jude left Canada, Jamie seemed like the perfect guy for her. When she had spent a couple of weeks without him, she realized that she was using him as an escape. An escape from the drama in her life. She felt so guilty, but she knew it was true. Now that she spent all this time dreaming about Tommy, his eyes, his voice, his personality, everything, she just knew she couldn't picture Jamie any other way then a friend. The question was, how was she going to break this to Jamie?

Jude couldn't get one thing out of her head.

"What is Tommy and Sadie doing right now?"

Her last words to Tommy were "Make up your mind" and now that she missed him so much, she wished she had left on a better note. Tommy was probably in Rome with Sadie now, having fun, with the little blonde he loves.

The plane did a bit of rumbling and tumbling and Jude knew that the plane was coming to a landing. She could just imagine walking off the plane and seeing Jamie. Jamie, with his big smile and the sign that he said he was going to bring. She could not imagine breaking his heart.

When Jude started walking down the stepps she looked out the door and scanned the area. She couldn't find Jaime, she couldn't see her family. All she could think was "They're late, of course." Until she saw one person that gave her a bit of a surprise.

"Jude! Over here!" The man walked over and grabbed her bags.

"Okay. Your not exactly the person I wasd expecting, Jude said as Tommy looked up smiling.

"Ya, I know. I just thought it would be cool to be the first one to see you." He sais. Both Tommy and Jude were trying to forget the last words they had exchanged.

"Ya. Cool," Jude said, starting to walk with Tommy. "Wait. Your supposed to be in Europe. You were'nt supposed to come back until next week. Sadie made sure I knew it in every card she sent me,

"Umm, well, I had to come back early. Umm, Darias, he's tooken over G major. No more Goergia, no more EJ, it's just Darius." Said Tommy, looking at Jude with a frown.

"Oh," Said Jude with a sudden burst of sadness. She had begun to think that Tommy had returned early to be with her and not her witch of a sister Sadie.

"And anyway, Rome was getting old. I told Sadie that I would have to go. She wasn't very happy about that one." Tommy said smiling. Jude wondered, why isn't he sad. He left his girlfriend in Rome, he should be discusted with himself.

"Ok. Aren't you worried she's mad at you?" asked Jude casually.

"Yae, of course," Said Tommy, but it was far from convincining.

"So, whose picking me up? I mean, are you driving me, are my parents coming?" Jude asked, hoping that he would say he was driving her. He was her dream, all she could think about was him.

"Oh, I'll drive you," Tommy said, throughing the luggage into his blue viper. Jude was filled with joy at this.

"Alright," She said with a smile. When Tommy saw her pearly white teeth he could have melted right then and there. But then he interupted his melting and said to himself "Sadie. I like Sadie."

Stepping into the car, he looked at Jude. Jude just smiled at him. They were both thinking about each other but niether of them knew it. As Tommy started to drive, he couldn't stop himself from talking to her.

"Sooo...how was the tour?" asked Tommy casually.

"Oh, it was alright. I mean, 24 hour days on a bus was a bit depressing, but I still think that you should have come." Said Jude looking away from Tommy quickly.

He looked at her in surprise. He thought that Jude would hate him right now. The only reason he came to the airport was to win her forgivness.

"Oh." Tommy really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything about Europe because it would probably make Jude mad.

"How was your trip?" Asked Jude. Jude all the sudden was staring streight at Tommy. He tried to think of a way to change the topic, but he knew it wouldn't work. Jude was to determined for that. Yet, that was the thing he liked most about Jude. When Tommy told Sadie that he wasn't her boyfriend, she excepted it in a second and was willing to keep going. But Jude, shes different she wants it all or nothing at all. Thats what Tommy loved.

"It was..." at those words, the car span out of control. The car was zooming in all differnt directions.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled.

"Jude, are you okay. Just hold on!" Tommy didn't know what was wrong with his car. He kept it in tiptop condition all the time. And he was a pro at driving. Today, of all days, the car decided to conk out on him.

The car was zooming in and out of the road, Tommy could not control it. There were to trees that tommt could see in front of them. He knew thay were gonna hit it. He knew that they were not gonna get out of this unscratched.


	2. If I Can't Move

Tommy woke up first. He sat there, just staring at Jude, praying that she would be all right. Tommy could get out of the car if he wanted to, but he couldn't stand leaving Jude. Every few minutes, Jude would move. Tommy would gasp and immediately start speaking to her, but soon notice that she was still unconscious.

He ran the dreams of Jude waking up over and over in his head, but she just sat there. Tommy kept wishing he could tell her what his trip truly was like, because that would be the only thing that would make Jude truly happy. But, Jude was unconscious, and there was nothing Tommy could do about it.

Jude moved her hand. Tommy looked over and took her hand. Tommy shook her hand drastically. He needed her to wake up. It was the only way to make him rest.

"Jude!" Tommy shouted into her ear. "Jude, wake up!"

"Tommy?" Jude mumbled with a weak smile on her face.

"Ya, Jude. It's me! Tommy," said Tommy with a growing smile on his face.

"What happened?" Said Jude, lifting her head to look at Tommy.

"The trip was horrible," Tommy blurted out.

"What?" Said Jude with a weak surprised look on her face.

"The trip was a disaster, it was horrible, it was dreadful," said Tommy, putting emphasis on the last word, "I wanted to go to the Colosseum, but Sadie wanted to shop. I wanted to go to sleep, but Sadie wanted to go to the Colosseum. And whenever we agreed, she changed her mind and wanted to do something else. Sadie would not accept anything that was not on her agenda. I basically followed her around Europe laughing at her lame jokes and cheap flirting!" finished Tommy. He had let it all out.

Jude just let her head fall back on the chair. "I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"That it's either Sadie's way," she looked at him and smiled, "or the highway."

Tommy smiled. He was so sad that he had spent the summer with Sadie instead of the girl he loved. He through his head back onto his chair. Jude looked over at him.

"So, what did happen?"

"Well, the car went crazy. And here we are in the middle of no where," said Tommy in a fake cheerful voice.

"I see," she said looking out of the window. "At least the scenery is nice."

Tommy looked over at her and had a rush of hope speed through him. If he were in this situation with Sadie they would have already been panicking.

"Will you pass me my notebook?" asked Jude, looking a bit distracted.

Tommy flashed her a concerned look and passed her the notebook.

Jude took out a pen in her pocket and started scribbling down words that came to her in big clumps.

"If I can't move,

How can I get close to you,

How can I just fallow through,

When my feet won't leave the ground.

If I can't move,

How can I just walk away,

How can I forget the pain,

How can I be anything to you,

If I can't move," sang Jude. She looked up at Tommy with a quizzical look on her face.

"That was great," said Tommy looking at her with a small smile on his face, "what inspired you?" He asked, putting the same quizzical look that Jude had on, on his face.

"Well, I can't move my feet," she said with a worried look on her face.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hoped you like it! Please Review.**


End file.
